Behind The Glass Wall
by Evantis
Summary: Akito sees Agito standing by Ikki, and wishes they swap places. AgitoxAkito


Title: Behind The Glass Wall

By: Evantis

Rated: K+

Word Count: 1190

Summary: Akito sees Agito standing by Ikki, and wishes they swap places. AgitoxAkito

* * *

For Nut, because she loves AgitoxAkito.

Honestly speaking, I don't know that much about _Air Gear_. I've only finished the anime and several chapters of the manga. It's my recent foray, but I don't have much time to know everything about it, so excuse whatever storyline errors I make, and the like.

Please review! Leave your comments, advice and _constructive_ criticism!

* * *

He doesn't remember exactly when Agito came into existence. He doesn't remember exactly when he started sharing his body with another person. It is always difficult to fathom that you have been split into halves, and someone you see as a companion who can almost touch you is _you_, too.

But every time Agito comes alive, every time Akito gets pushed out of control, he can't help feeling a little part of himself has been lost, forever irretrievable.

It's not that he hates Agito.

No, of course not.

Agito is more than just another 'him', more than just the other half of a split personality, more than just the result of shattered mind and broken body, more than just his protector, more than just his friend. Agito always proves to be so much more – so much more than Akito can thank him for.

When control of the body is passed to Agito, Akito watches from behind a glass wall. He places his hands on the cool surface and rests his forehead against the screen, watching intently. Everything is happening on the other side – Ikki-kun, Ringo, Kazu, Onigiri and Buccha all laughing and joking together like a gang of homey, old friends. Agito always brings their body into a small corner, overlooking the group. Sometimes Akito can't decide if Agito does it for himself (his general dislike of people) or to give Akito a better view of a Kogarasumaru that isn't fighting.

Akito knows, just like everyone (though it remains tactfully unsaid) that the rest of Kogarasumaru knows Agito better than Akito.

Sometimes it hurts Akito to know that he turned out to be the shorter end of the stick. Why couldn't he have been the one able to possess and control the Regalia? Why couldn't he have been the one with superior AT-riding skills? Why couldn't he have been the one out there, riding alongside Ikki-kun and the others, with _Agito_ on the other end of the glass wall?

Again, it's not that he hates Agito.

No, of course not.

One night, when Kogarasumaru isn't fighting, and Ringo has gone out shopping with the athletic club girls, Ikki asks to speak with Agito. The Fang King skillfully uses his ATs to jump up to the roof like a little bird, settling in place next to the young leader, still dressed in his beloved team's jacket.

"Agito, I…" Ikki trails off, uneasy.

"Spit it out," Agito spits, in his usual rude way.

"I need to tell you something…" Ikki murmurs, his voice shaking with uncertainty. "…I can't say it."

Agito rolls his eyes out of exasperation, and Akito can feel him suppress an urge to punch Ikki in the face. The gentle moonlight spills onto them – illuminating everyone and everything. The sounds of the rest of Kogarasumaru reverberate, and the clamour of the younger ones chasing each other in the front yard could be heard.

When Ikki still doesn't say anything, Agito grows impatient and starts to stand. Akito watches on in disappointment, until Ikki launches himself on Agito, smashing the smaller frame against the tiles of the roof.

Agito cries out in outrage and pain, kicking and thrashing in attempts to knock Ikki off. Akito can feel his alarm, but there is no real fear. They could never be scared of Ikki-kun, with his monkey antics and upbeat character.

"I-I'm sorry," Ikki gasps. He can feel the brunt of the impact in his knees and elbows, which he landed on.

"Well, thanks a lot, fuc–"

When Ikki crushes his lips against Agito's, Akito thinks he can hear and feel his glassy world crashing down around him. Ikki has finally fallen for Agito. Akito doesn't know what to think. He wants to be jealous of Agito, he wants to punch and hit and hurt the other boy, though he knew he'd never win. Not while Agito was so strong, and Akito so pitifully weak. Agito was too precious to him, but Ikki owned a whole chunk of Akito's heart, too.

_Hey. Are you crying?_

_No. _

_I'm not. I'm not. I'm not._

Ikki's tongue pushes against Agito – _their_ lips. Ikki's hand is entangled in their hair, pulling their head closer.

"A…Agito…" he breathes, his voice hoarse.

Akito knows now that Ikki hardly remembers he exists within Agito.

_Hey. Stop crying._

_I'm not crying!_

_Stop crying, Akito._

_Fuck. Don't lie to me._

Akito is momentarily stunned. Agito usually doesn't curse at him. He may shout every single foul he knows to the people out there, but not to him. Not to Akito.

Ikki still doesn't realise he's not kissing anyone, because Agito's mind is miles away from the clutching restrains of reality.

Akito stays behind the glass screen, as Agito walks up to it, placing his hand on the surface. Akito places his over Agito's – a perfect fit.

_Stop crying, Akito._

He ignores the feel of wetness on his cheeks. He ignores the sound of his heart thumping furiously.

_I'm not crying._

Agito's eyes narrow.

_Step back._

_What?_

_Just do it, Akito._

So Akito steps back – a whole metre from the glass wall. He holds his breath and watches. Watches as Agito leaps skywards with the aid of his ATs, and swings them full force against the glass. It bursts into a million, glittery fragments. Akito stays still, stunned. The expression on his other half's face is unwavering, conveying volumes of determination to achieve whatever it was he wanted.

_Don't cry, Akito._

Now Agito walks up to him, his eyes hard. He clenches his fists in Akito's shirt, and jerks the boy forward.

_It doesn't matter, Akito. You're me. I'm you. If he loves me, he loves you._

_It doesn't work that way, Agito._

_It does for me._

Agito's hands move up to cup Akito's tearstained cheeks. He pulls their faces so close that their noses are almost touching.

And then Agito kisses him.

_Even if there's no one out there, Akito – I'm still here._

Akito's hands are trembling. His whole body is shaking.

_I'll always be here._

He had been worrying about Ikki's feelings. He had been thinking if he would die, if Agito would ever disappear. All these congesting, annoying thoughts had accumulated in his mind in far greater amounts than he had originally believed. And he had forgotten.

Even if Ikki didn't love him, Agito would.

_Even if there's no one out there for you anymore, I will be._

Even if one of them just disappeared one day.

_Everyone keeps saying two personalities can't exist in one body. But guess what, Akito? Fuck them._

Even if nobody remembered him – or them – the split personality, Wanijima Akito.

_Who cares if nobody remembers us? I'll remember you. Forever, Akito. I will._

Even though they didn't actually count as real _people_. They were a _person_.

_I don't give a shit what those fuckers think, but we're two people, Akito. I'm Agito. You're Akito._

Akito closed his tired eyes and sank into Agito's embrace. Even if he didn't wake up from this simple nap, it would be okay. It would be okay. Everything would be all right.

_Agito…_

_I think I love you._


End file.
